1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of organic light-emitting devices, each of which includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an intermediate layer that is interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The intermediate layer includes an emission layer. In such an organic light-emitting display apparatus, the pixel electrodes are arranged apart from one another, whereas the counter electrode is formed as a single body with respect to the plurality of organic light-emitting devices. Furthermore, the counter electrode contacts an electrode power supply line outside a display area, and receives a preset electric signal.
However, in the manufacturing process of such a comparable organic light-emitting display apparatus, after the electrode power supply line has been formed, and when a material for forming an insulation layer (e.g., a pixel defining layer) is applied thereon to form the insulation layer, the material for forming the insulation layer may not be smoothly applied due to the electrode power supply line underneath.